Cat Got Your Tongue?
by BleedingSoul101
Summary: It was his first night out, and he was fucking excited. Gerard was practically bouncing as they walked along the dark and shadowed pavement on the bad side of town. The only thing that could make this better was if his brother was here to share in his moment with him.


They walk down the street, swinging their intwined hands happily, the others trailing behind them.

It was his first night out, and he was fucking excited. Gerard was practically bouncing as they walked along the dark and shadowed pavement on the bad side of town. The only thing that could make this better was if his brother was here to share in his moment with him.

"I'm sure he would come if he could." Frank had assured, "he'll come next time."

"Yeah, he'll definitely come next time." Ray had chipped in.

"You'll do great." Bob had commented.

Was he upset because of his brother?

Yeah.

Was that going to stop him?  
Fuck no.

At least his boyfriend and best friends were here.

As they walked, Gerard started to get impatient. Couldn't they just get on with it already? Did they have to wait? He voiced this to the group.

"It's not just some silly thing Gerard, it's like a right of passage or some shit." Bob replied.

"Well can the passage hurry the fuck up?"

They walked in silence for some time again, continuing the journey.

*  
Pete sits in his car, listening to the radio.

_...are strongly encouraging to stay inside. The vicious murderer is still on the loose, and the police are yet to find the location. If you have any information of the alleged killer, please contact the police._

He waits for a few more minutes, getting tired of the dark streets and lack of booze, when he hears talking.

"...do great. Trust us Gee." He hears one say. Pete smiles to himself, swerving the car around to pull up where the other 4 men are now standing.

"Hello." Pete greets politely, looking over his catch. One is very short with dark tattoos littering their body and a black and red faux-hawk. Another is tall with an afro, followed by another tall man with blonde hair and stubble. But those don't catch his eye.

It's the one with the long ebony hair, cute pointed nose, and the Misfits t-shirt that really grabs his attention.

The shorter nudges the Misfits guy.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you like this but...our car broke down a little ways away and won't start. Can we get a ride?" Misfits guy says, biting his lip.

"Of course, hop in." Pete replies with a smile, opening the passenger door. "But there's only one seat up front, the rest will have to ride in the back."

Misfits guy looks a little unsure, but afro shoves him in, the rest quickly climbing in the back.

"So, where you heading?" Pete asks, pulling off onto the road, going the back way he knows so well. It doesn't matter where they're going, because Pete knows he's in control.

"Um..." Raven-man looks around the truck and back to him before answering. "A club not far from here, just keep going straight I think."

"What's your name cutie?"

"...Gerard."

"Gerard." Pete repeats. Gerard nods. They continue down the road, before Gerard speaks up.

"The turns right up here." He says. They keep driving until the turn comes up, and Gerard stiffens when they pass it.

"D-Didn't you hear me? The turn was-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Pete then decides to pull the gun out. Gerard freezes in shock and Pete can hear the others banging on the glass separating the back of the rusty truck from the front.

When they get to the abandoned shack far away from town, Pete quickly jumps out.

"Don't move!" He yells at the others while he pulls Gerard out.

"Let me go!" Gerard pleads against the stronger and taller man. He wriggles around as Pete drags him towards the eerie shack, until finally he kicks out; nailing Pete in the balls.

"Goddamn!" Pete screams.

"Frank! Frank, help m-" There's a gun shot, and it takes them all a moment to realize what had happened.

Gerard hit the ground with a dull 'thud', blood pooling out the back of his head and onto the already wet concrete.

Shame...he hadn't seen a face that pretty in a while; he would've loved to have some fun before moving towns. He goes over to the body and hauls it up, dragging it to the house. He can still have fun...even if the body's dead.

He half expects yells of horror, cries of revenge, or even an attack from the other men. But no.

They laugh.

They fucking _laugh_.

"What the fuck is so funny!?" Pete asked/yelled. When he doesn't get an answer, he switches dragging hands and holds his gun out. "I said, what the fuck is so funny?! I just killed him and you _laugh_?!"

They laugh even harder at that, almost mocking Pete.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO-" He freezes. Gerard rises from his arms, blood around his face and his eyes a crazy yellow.

"This." He lunges. Instead of going straight for the jugular like he's supposed to, he goes right for the dick. It's his packs particular style, not that he minds. Each clan has a certain style, some stranger than others, his just happens to be the dick.

His claws come out and he immediately rips at the other's pants.

"What are you- Oh!" Pete moans as Gerard takes him into his mouth, letting him enjoy it for a second. It's when Pete reaches up to tangle his hand in Gerard's hair that Gerard strikes. Blood and flesh come into his mouth as Gerard's fangs sink into Pete's dick. He pulls of, grabbing the mangled organ from his mouth.

"I've collected bigger." Gerard jokes; Pete screams in pure and utter agony.

From behind them, Frank nods along with the others in approval. Their first hunts were similar, but they hadn't gotten shot. It's moments like these he's happy they're immortal.

"You guys coming?" Gerard calls.

"Yeah." Frank answers back. They run over and indulge in what Gerard has left them, gracious as to be included in the right of passage.

"Did I pass?" Gerard asks when they're done. Frank smiles and wipes the blood of his lover's face.

"Yes. My baby finally passed." Frank squeals excitedly, wrapping his arms around the new comer.

"Great job Gee." Ray congratulates.

"Alright, come on, we have to leave the scene before the cops get here." Bob adds.

Gerard takes his award to show a job well done and looks down at his first kill on his own.

"You're finally a member Gee." Frank says.  
"Yeah Gee, welcome to the clan." Bob pats his back.

*

_**The body of Pete Urinich was found yesterday outside of town. Police say this is another work of the murderer who has now killed a whopping 87 people in the past 2 months. Citizens are strongly advised to stay indoors after 6 p.m., or to be out with a group of 5 or more. If you have any information, please cal-**_

Gerard smiles as he shuts off the news, hugging his brother.

"I'm so proud of you." Mikey says. "You're finally one of us."

"Yeah, it feels nice."

"And Gee, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the pack." They smile, showing their pointed canines.

"Good to be here."


End file.
